


amazement.

by nitroish



Series: bbs stuff. [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Happy, How Do I Tag, No Angst, motivation, no angst yall its a miracle, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitroish/pseuds/nitroish
Summary: so many things amaze ohm. he can tell people a few things that amaze him. there are so many things.here are a few of them.





	amazement.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :D!

so many things amaze ohm. he can tell people a few things that amaze him. there are so many things. 

like one;

people clutching a game. against all odds, against something thats trying its best to stop them, they find a way to push past and win. after all the genuine trust in the win is gone, after everything has been crushed and they think theres no hope, they find a way to win.

he claps and laughs for himself when he finds the hatch in dead by daylight. he claps and laughs for others when they find it too, after hes left and its too late to go back. when he says 'that was a good game' in a giddy voice, one that makes others join in and smile in response if they were watching or listening.

when he or a teammate open the door so they can escape a killer right behind them, the heartbeat of the character loud in their ears, the music pitched and loud. when they get a rescue from a camping killer and they all get away and heal up successfully.

its amazing, and ohm breathes it in like air and laughs it back out with an open mouth and wide smile.

or like two;

when someone creates something for him. he gushes over it, looks at it for a few minutes and thinks about it for longer. hes awed by the lines and colours, the editing and the edits, the words of thank you notes online and how theyre woven together perfectly. he can sit there for hours and scroll through it all, read it and reread it until he can hear the words in his head.

when someone creates something at all, hes amazed. because people are so talented and they spend hours on these pieces and words. he enjoys listening, watching, feeling the pieces there in front of him. he can think about how long it takes him to record and edit videos and thinks about how long someone must have taken to put each detail, each idea and word down into this thing they created.

it amazes him.

he hopes they all continue, that they all support one another like he always sees them do in the comments left on their art and posts.

it amazes him like three do;

his friends. how they speak, how and what they create, the finished products of recordings and golden moments from the days or previous sessions before. how they smile and laugh, joke and hop around like goofs both in games, in person. the videos and pictures they put out, with one another, with only them in view. their relationships with one another, their relationships with him.

how they joke with him, how he feels so comfortable with them; feels safe when hes in a call with them. how he can breathe easily around them, joke and laugh with no problems, no hesitation. he watches, joins in, and hes always there for it. he loves it, and his friends inspire him. always.

they amaze him.

like four;

his fans. not the ones who yell about face reveals, not the ones who are fans with the exception of a 'but…' tagged on after. he means the ones who are nice, the ones that create things for him, the ones that he can proudly say are part of his community. the ones that support him, the ones he supports, those he can smile with during a stream.

hes amazed everyday by them, how much they support him and how much he can call them to a stream and they follow and watch him as his mess of a person talks and messes around on games. he watches his numbers grow, reads the messages and comments they leave for him, and is in awe.

none above or below fives amazement, but just as loud and just as important;

(it isnt a good amazement, one thats sour and bitter;

its the amazement of the people who can make his throat constrict and make his mouth taste sour.)

the hate they spread and speak amazes him. the hate they feel the need to breathe out and choke others with, the wet ash from their mouth dripping off their chin and onto their shoes. they breathe in smoke and breathe out deadly words and broken bits of bone. ohm sometimes thinks about the ‘why’s of it all; why someone would think its okay, why someone would say those things and feel no remorse, why this, why that, why him? it amazes him how ignorant they are. how much they bark and are unable to bite.

it amazes him how sometimes he can be affected by those broken bone bits and the ash they leave behind. how sometimes the ash enters his throat and chokes him, how he cant seem to wash it down or out with his own kinder words, the words he crafts with care and lets spill from his mouth and fill the room with bright colours and even brighter smiles. it amazes him how he feels the bone lodge itself into his being and the wet ash stick to him and get caught on the bone. how it builds up until its so heavy and uncomfortable to be able to breathe and speak freely and with the same brightness he had once been able to ooze.

which leads to six.

his friends again. because they amaze him by coming to his defense. by coming to each others defense. when too much ash is too much, when bone fragments spit at them cause bleeding and disencouragement from moving forward. how the air seems polluted and foggy constantly due to the toxic waste left by those who feel the need to ruin another persons day by speaking to hurt and damage. hes awed by his friends when they help clean the air and the ash from the area around wheres hes being buried under it, when too much is too much and hes forced to reach a hand through the gross mass surrounding him blindly in hopes his friends see. 

and it amazes him how they always do and how they stand by and guard and watch over the area until the air is cleaner and he isnt wheezing in debris of the paragraph he choked over.

his friends and fans amaze him, and he smiles and hopes he amazes them all too.

**Author's Note:**

> dambbrother on tumblr


End file.
